Yoka Shirayuki versus Byakuya Kuchiki
by Isram
Summary: A force d'avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, le tout jeune Byakuya Kuchiki a pris ses habitudes. Alors que se passe-t-il quand, pour une fois, c'est lui qu'on rembarre ? Fanfic sous forme de one-shot successifs
1. Chapter 1

Zut ! Il y en a marre de toujours trouver un beau gosse sur sa route ! Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que, dès que vous faites quelque chose en groupe, il y a toujours LE beau gosse qui, soit ignore royalement ses admiratrices comme si elles n'avaient pas plus de valeur qu'un essuie-tout usagé, soit en profite et a une tête plus grosse qu'une pastèque ?

Dans cet univers de Hollow et de Shinigami, le beau gosse ne peut être que Byakuya Kuchiki qui a, au passage, opté pour la première technique : « ignorage impérial de mes admiratrices bavant des litres à chacun de mes pas »

Ainsi, Yoka, une élève de sa classe, va apprendre à Byakuya ce que ça fait que de se faire rembarrer…et méchamment en plus !

Fic qui se présente sous la forme de plusieurs one-shot pas du tout sérieux. (légères références yaoi de temps en temps mais rien de bien concret)

****

Chapitre 1 : Prologue et chapitre 1.

Prologue :

Byakuya Kuchiki, beau gosse tout désigné de la Soul Society et du monde réel réunis, avait cette réputation de beau mâle depuis sa plus tendre enfance (mais à l'époque, il n'était encore qu'au stade « gentil garçon adorable qui fait chavirer les cœurs de ce que la gente féminine compte de 3 à 6 ans » )

Bien sûr, en tant que noble, il avait reçu une bonne éducation, et une des choses qu'on lui répétait le plus souvent était de ne pas abuser de son auguste splendeur sublimissime qui faisait baver et saigner du nez la moitié de la gente féminine de la Soul Society (l'autre moitié étant aveugle ou lesbienne)

En tant que petit garçon modèle, car c'est vrai, s'il y a bien une chose que Byakuya a acquis, c'est une bonne morale et une conduite stricte. Et oui, c'est cette seule chose qui lui est due, car on ne peut pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup ramé pour avoir son visage d'ange vu que tout était dans les gènes. Merci papa, merci maman !

A son entrée à la maternelle, les dessins couverts de petit cœur et de guimauve pleuvaient.

A son entrée en une sorte de classe entre la maternelle et l'Académie des Shinigamis et qui s'apparente au collège, les dessins se transformèrent en lettre d'amour. La plupart des filles n'ayant appris à écrire que dans leur but de déclarer leur flamme au Mini-Frigo. (oui, il n'avait jamais été très sociable, ça aussi c'était dans les gènes…)

A son entrée à l'Académie des Shinigami, cette fois, ce furent des choses plus… osées qui pleuvaient au sens propre du terme comme par exemple un soutien-gorge en dentelle lancé en plein dans sa face au détour d'un couloir mal éclairé.

Ce qu'il a fait de tous ses trésors, dessins et sous-vêtements confondus ? Certaines (voire certains…) espèrent qu'il les a précieusement gardé et qu'il les fétichise tous les matins avant le petit-déjeuner, d'autres, plus réalistes et moins tarés, disent qu'il s'en sert pour alimenter son feu de cheminée les longues soirées d'hiver.

Un top-model doublé d'un écolo, que demander de plus ?

Et bien pourtant si ! On peut demander plus à Monsieur Glaçon ! Un peu de considération par exemple ! Ca n'a jamais tué personne de répondre quand une fille toute timide l'abordait, et pourtant, il semblerait que la simple vue d'une fille lui donnait des boutons, ce qui explique par la même occasion les rumeurs sur sa prétendue homosexualité qui coururent un moment (et ce sont ces mêmes rumeurs qui, tombées dans l'oreille d'un lieutenant rouquin dont les fantasmes concernant son supérieur étant tout sauf professionnels, ont donné naissance à un véritable harcèlement -quasi sexuel- de Renji sur Kuchiki Taicho)

Et pourtant, l'impossible se produit. A parier, les gens auraient préféré miser leur vie sur l'hypothèse « un dragon bleu à quatre têtes et douze yeux qui a mangé des pâtes au fromage y'a deux jours va enlever le petit cousin au dixième degré de Yamamoto pour le faire rôtir à la broche » plutôt que sur l'hypothèse, que dis-je, l'arnaque, que représentait « Byakuya va être intéressé par une fille ». Et pourtant ! Et pourtant !

Chapitre 1 : Premier contact…raté.

Toute la classe s'était retournée comme un seul homme vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui était à la bourre, soit dit en passant !

- Ah ! Fit le professeur. Vous devez être Shirayuki Yoka, non ?

- Hm. Acquiesça la nouvelle arrivante.

- On m'avait prévenu de votre transfert ici. Soyez la bienvenue ! Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

Shirayuki, Yoka de son prénom, zieuta la classe et trouva une place au premier rang. Elle traversa la salle sous les yeux exorbités de ses camarades.

Pour en résumer avec son physique, les filles diraient que ses cheveux mi-longs rouges flamboyants dans le soleil dont certains étaient retenus sur le côté droit de sa tête par une chouchou noir et qui encadraient deux grands yeux bleus océans mangeant la moitié d'un visage pâle comme la neige et dégringolant sur une poitrine plutôt généreuse lui donnaient tous les attributs d'un être du ciel…mais comme les filles se sentant rabaissées peuvent se répandre pendant des heures en compliments sur leurs rivales, nous résumerons Yoka par la pensée masculine : 95-60-90-BONNASSE !

La Shirayuki s'installa donc au premier rang, juste devant Byakuya, dans un silence d'église, et surtout de contemplation béate.

- Ca va être du gâteau. Toutes les filles me tournent autour, et si elle ne m'a pas encore sauté dessus, c'est juste qu'elle ne m'a pas vu. S'était dit Byakuya.

Et oui, à force d'être idolâtré, le noble avait prit ses habitudes.

Erreur fatale.

Durant le cours ô combien passionnant où la moitié des élèves dormaient et où les autres tentaient de dormir malgré les ronflements des voisins, Byakuya se pencha en avant et effleura les cheveux de Yoka pour attirer son attention.

La belle se retourna avec un regard totalement glacé façon Byakuya-dans-quelques-années.

Le Kuchiki, tout sourire et ego sur le point d'exploser, murmura :

- Ca te dirait qu'on…

La fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un simple « sorte ensemble », mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car Yoka compléta sa phrase :

- Qu'on s'ignore, qu'on ne se parle pas et qu'on s'évite car tu n'es sûrement rien d'autre qu'un petit con prétentieux qui croit pouvoir tout avoir en claquant des doigts y comprit moi ? Oui, ça me dit.

Et elle se retourna pour noter son cours, laissant là un Byakuya désabusé, désarmé, voire décédé suite au choc.

- Ah…c'est comme ça… C'est ce qu'on verra. Je jure qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, je sortirai avec elle ! Grinça-t-il, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire refouler de la sorte.

- On est le 4 septembre…tu vas souffrir. Souffla Yoka qui avait tout entendu et qui lui lança un regard doublé d'un sourire à la Ichimaru Gin dans ses meilleurs jours, donc dans les pires pour les personnes le croisant.

Certes, Yoka était, comme dit ci-dessus, une « bonnasse », seulement elle n'avait pas le tempérament qui allait avec. Elle n'était pas spécialement dédaigneuse ni prétentieuse, mais elle voyait clair dans les intentions des gens, c'est pourquoi elle pouvait sembler un peu hautaine en rembarrant les garçons, mais, après tout, il ne tenait qu'à eux d'être bien attentionnés !

Oh oui, Byakuya allait souffrir…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Approche ratée

**Chapitre 2 : Approche…ratée.**

Loin de se laisser impressionner par une simple rouquine à forte poitrine, notre noble, après s'être remis de l'arrêt cardiaque d'il y a deux jours suite au râteau de Yoka, décida d'examiner attentivement les moindres faits et gestes de Shirayuki afin de trouver l'approche idéale.

Il la suivit discrètement partout. En cours, il l'espionnait par-dessus ses livres. Il s'assit à une table voisine au réfectoire. Il l'aurait bien aussi espionné sous la douche, mais il avait été découragé par la horde de femelles en chaleur qui lui avait bondit dessus en le croisant dans le couloir.

Il y avait laissé des lambeaux de vêtements d'ailleurs, partis dans les griffes de ses groupies…

Mais il avait réussit ! Après âpre étude du sujet Shirayuki Yoka, Byakuya en avait déduit qu'il fallait l'aborder comme on le ferait avec un ami.

Dès que l'on parlait franchement, Yoka semblait devenir liante et gentille, rien à voir avec l'accueil frigorifique qu'elle avait réservé à Byakuya le jour de la rentrée.

- 6 septembre : ma mission est accomplie, je sors avec Yoka. Se dit Byakuya en épiant sa future-peut-être-copine depuis les casiers.

La Shirayuki était à l'autre bout de la rangée de casiers et était occupée à échanger des livres et des cahiers, permutant ses manuels du matin avec ceux de l'après-midi.

Byakuya sortit de sa cachette et, prenant une pause de lycéen américain voulant draguer une pompom-girl écervelée, appuya une main sur la casier près de Yoka, posa son autre noble mimine sur sa hanche et inclina la tête sur le côté, affichant par la même occasion un sourire colgate et un regard semblable à celui qu'un loup affamé lancerait à un bifteck.

- Hey ! Salut ! Lança-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait absolument naturel et qui sonnait horriblement faux aux oreilles de Yoka.

Tellement faux que la jeune fille fut parcourut d'un frisson d'agacement.

Byakuya était tout sourire. Elle avait frissonné ! Enfin une réaction de fille normale ! Quand il parlait à une fille, elle frissonnait toujours, et en général, juste après, elle rougissait et le regard avec un air énamouré.

- C'est dans la poche ! Pensa-t-il.

Une violente douleur aux doigts le ramena sur Terre. Yoka avait refermé la porte de son casier…sur sa main…volontairement.

Elle le toisa avec un sourire sadique tandis que Byakuya, fulminant et humilié, ne put retenir quelques injures :

- Espèce de sale petite…

Il s'interrompit pour deux raisons. La première était que ça ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée d'insulter une fille avec qui l'on veut sortir, surtout quand elle a la gifle facile et qu'on ne peut pas s'enfuir pour cause de coinçage de doigts. La deuxième était que depuis qu'il s'était énervé, alors que Yoka partait, elle avait fait demi-tour pour entendre la fin de phrase, non pas avec un regard méchant mais avec un regard presque intéressé.

Mais une fois de plus, notre dragueur du dimanche se rata. Yoka avait perçu l'espace d'un instant du naturel chez Byakuya, mais le noble interpréta tout de travers :

- Ah je vois…elle fait partie de celles qui aiment qu'on les insulte, coquine ! J'ai jamais compris cette passion pour les vulgarités, mais bon, si elle aime ça…Pensa-t-il avant de reprendre à voix haute : Espèce de sale petite pu…

Ayant anticipé la dernière syllabe que Byakuya allait prononcer, Yoka lui avait mis un violent coup de pied en pleine face. La tête du noble ricocha comme une bille de flipper sur les casiers, les doigts toujours endoloris.

- Leçon numéro une. Dit Yoka. Ne jamais m'aborder en te la pétant façon beau gosse alors que tu n'es qu'un vers de terre. Leçon numéro deux, ne jamais m'insulter. T'as compris ?

-…O…Oui madame…

Yoka sourit en faisant demi-tour. Byakuya réalisa alors qu'il était toujours coincé :

- Hé ! T'oublies pas quelque chose là ?! Hurla-t-il.

La Shirayuki fit demi-tour et regarda son casier :

- Ah oui, tu as raison.

Elle plaça alors le cadenas sur son casier :

- Merci de me l'avoir signalé.

Et elle continua sa route, souriante et rayonnante tandis que Byakuya était effondré.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Apprentissage par film raté

**Chapitre 3 : Apprentissage par les films…raté.**

Byakuya avait étudié sans relâche.

Non, pas ses manuels de kido mais une chose du monde réel, un « film » que ça s'appelait si sa mémoire était bonne. Il y a quelques années, un oncle éloigné lui avait ramené une télé et une palette de films du monde réel, cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le film le plus approprié à la situation était américain et lui avait semblé horriblement niais et dénué d'intérêt.

Au début, un adolescent boutonneux fantasmait sur la reine des pompom-girl qui sortait avec le chef de l'équipe de rugby du lycée.

Après avoir eu la tête dans la poubelle et être devenu le bouc émissaire de son lycée à cause des ses boutons, de ses lunettes et de son appareil sans compter les pulls tricotés maison et les bonnes notes en sciences, ô miracle, la pompom-girl plaquait son rugbyman à la fin du film et sortait avec l'ado à la face de pizza.

Byakuya, horrifié, en avait pété sa télécommande, disant qu'il ne ressemblait pas à…cette chose pleine de points rouges et avec des bouts de fer entre les dents !

Néanmoins, il était dans la même situation que le pauvre Harvey du film : il convoitait une fille qui ne pouvait pas l'encadrer.

Après avoir regardé quinze fois le film et avoir prit des notes plus sérieuses que celles de ses cours, il avait décortiqué le comportement d'Harvey et percé sa botte secrète. Il savait maintenant le chemin à suivre pour conquérir sa belle :

1 ) Se faire tabasser par les copains du rugbyman et provoquer l'indignation et un début de compassion chez la pompom-girl.

2 ) Être la risée de l'académie.

3 ) Avoir de bonnes notes.

4 ) Faire pitié et sauver la jolie fille, lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était l'homme idéal pour elle et lui rouler le patin du siècle.

***

- Hey ! Mais lâchez-le bande de tarés !

Yoka laissa tomber son sac et courut vers le pauvre étudiant en train de se faire « tabasser ».

- Ca marche ! Se dit intérieurement Byakuya tandis que ses amis, qui n'avaient fait que semblant de le martyriser, faisait mine de s'enfuir.

- Ah c'est toi, Kuchiki. Reconnut Yoka. Est-ce que ça va ?

S'attendant à trouver un visage ensanglanté et un noble en larmes, la Shirayuki frisa l'infarctus quand, tout sourire, Byakuya lui prit la main en déclamant :

- Oui, je souffre. Avec cet échec cuisant et mes contusions qui vont apparaître, je vais sûrement devenir la risée de toute notre académie. Ainsi je me plongerai dans le travail pour oublier mes peines, me donnant le rôle de premier de la classe, de chouchou des professeurs et m'attirant les foudres de mes camarades malgré mes notes exceptionnelles. Je suis pitoyable, mais je crois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. On s'embrasse maintenant ?

Les yeux ronds comme des Mod Soul, Yoka ne mit néanmoins pas longtemps a atterrir :

- Je vais t'en donner moi des contusions ! Dit-elle en shootant dans le menton du noble.

***

**

*

Byakuya, une poche de glace sur son menton, mit un deuxième film dans le lecteur et le visionna encore et encore.

Cette fois, il allait l'avoir ! Il avait bien étudié, la première fois, il s'était juste trompé de film !

Dans celui qu'il venait de voir, toutes les filles se retournaient sur le passage d'un beau brun à la peau bronzé et aux dents éclatantes.

A tous les coups ! La peau mate faisait craquer toute la gente féminine, il aurait du le savoir plutôt ! Foutue peau laiteuse, voilà pourquoi Yoka le repoussait !

- Mon Dieu…Gémit Yoka en voyant Byakuya approcher.

- Hey ! Salut Shirayuki-chan ! Comment tu vas ce matin ? Répondit Byakuya, gavé d'autobronzants et plus ambré qu'une tranche de pain grillé en ramenant ses lunettes de soleil sur son front.

- « Shirayuki-_**chan **_»__? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on soit si proches toi et moi, Kuchiki.

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle « chérie » tout de suite ? Demanda le noble en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire Ultra-Bright.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Byakuya passa par la fenêtre et atterrit dans la fontaine.

- HEY ! SHIRAYUKI ! TU ME…Commença-t-il en brandissant le poing vers la fenêtre.

Il fut interrompu par des cris hystériques :

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Byakuya-sama est devenu latino ! Trop beau ! Hiiiiiii !

Notre Kuchiki, trempé, bronzé, vexé voire quasi-violé, s'enfuit en courant.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un début de réussite ?

**Chapitre 4 : Un début de réussite ?**

- ATCHAOUM !  
Byakuya se décerna le prix du plus malchanceux des Shinigamis. Tout seul, comme un grand. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'un rhume de cheval le suivait suite à sa rencontre avec la fontaine glacée. Bon sang, Yoka ne pensait vraiment à rien ! Quelle idée de défenestrer les gens ainsi !

Le noble renifla bruyamment et de manière fort peu élégante, puis toussa. Cette crève n'en finirait donc jamais ?!

Rassemblant tout son courage, il quitta son lit et alla faire une croix rouge sur le calendrier, marquant la fin d'un nouveau jour : le trente novembre.  
- TRENTE NOVEMBRE ?! S'exclama le noble.  
Cela signifiait donc que, dans quatre jours, il entamerait son troisième mois de séduction auprès de Yoka. Pire, ladite Yoka fêtait son anniversaire demain.  
- Et j'ai pas de ca-ATCHOUM !

***

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il arrivait à Yoka de penser à Byakuya en dehors des moments où il la gonflait royalement. Elle aimait songer à ce que ce crétin deviendrait plus tard. Un coureur de jupons jetant le déshonneur sur sa famille ? Non, tout taré que soit Byakuya, il semblait sincèrement attaché à défendre les valeurs laissées par ses ancêtres, dont la bonne conduite. Deviendrait-il un noble hautain et froid, voire inaccessible et méprisant ? Ce serait un comble étant donné le spécimen qu'il était actuellement.  
Donnant un coup de poing à son oreiller pour le remplumer, la Shirayuki posa sa tête dessus et s'endormit.

***

Byakuya, gavé de médicaments bien au-delà de la dose prescrite, avait insisté pour sortir écumer le Seireitei. Comment laisser passer une telle occasion, l'anniversaire de Yoka ?! A coup sûr, elle lui tomberait dans les bras devant une rivière de diamants ! Bravant courageusement la fièvre et les hallucinations de Chappy qui l'accompagnaient sur son chemin en sautillant, Byakuya fit ses emplettes.

***

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du noble le lendemain en voyant que la surconsommation de médicaments lui avait fait faire n'importe quoi ! Au lieu d'une somptueuse bague qu'il avait repérée pour sa belle, il se retrouvait avec... _ça_ ! Il comprenait à présent le regard choqué du marchand quand il lui avait tendue une gracieuse bourse, pensant acheter une merveille de bijouterie. Dire que cet escroc ne lui avait pas rendu la monnaie...

Il soupira. De toutes manières, il n'avait rien d'autre en réserve, espérons que ce cadeau impromptu fasse l'affaire...

***

- Bon anniversaire, Shirayuki-san !

- Ah bah... merci...  
- Shirayuki-san, bon anniversaire !

- Merci ! C'est... très gentil.

Yoka ne s'était pas attendue à de telles attentions de la part d'une classe qu'elle ne fréquentait que depuis trois mois. Le contact était plutôt bien passé, au final, quand cet abruti de Kuchiki ne la monopolisait pas avec ses conneries diverses.  
Les bras chargés de cadeaux variés, Yoka sortit dans le couloir, direction sa maison. Du moins, tel était son objectif avant qu'un bras ne la tire dans l'angle d'un tournant, lui faisant lâcher tous ses paquets.

- Hey ! Kuchiki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
Byakuya leva sur elle des yeux vitreux. Il avait abandonné sa précieuse couche pour lui offrir cette saleté de cadeau, alors par pitié, qu'elle baisse le volume.

- Kuchiki ? Ça va pas ? T'as une sale gueule... T'aurais du rester chez toi.  
Le noble lui colla d'office son présent dans les bras, mâchonnant son « joyeux anniversaire ». Puis il songea à son épitaphe, qu'il espérait glorieux. Car, après avoir pris conscience du paquet, la Shirayuki allait le défoncer....  
- Oh !  
Ça y est, il était mort. Quelle idée aussi d'offrir une peluche de banane géante.... A peine connoté de la part d'un prétendant.  
- Kuchiki ! Comment t'as su que j'aimais les peluches ! Une banane en plus ! J'adore ça ! Elle est trop mignonne ! Merci beaucoup !  
Byakuya rouvrit prudemment un œil, puis vit, scié, Yoka faire un énorme câlin à sa peluche.  
- Sérieux, j'adore ! Merci !  
- Ah bah... de rien.  
Aux anges, Yoka approcha ses lèvres de la joue de Byakuya, histoire de lui prouver sa gratitude, pour une fois qu'il l'obtenait. Malheureusement, le noble éternua pile à ce moment et détourna donc la tête, histoire de ne pas coller ses miasmes sur l'être de ses pensées.  
- Ah c'est vrai, t'es malade... Bon bah, merci alors.  
Et la Yoka lui serra la main, tout simplement. Une fois sa belle partie, Byakuya se laissa aller à son désespoir et envoya sa tête cogner contre le mur le plus proche.


End file.
